


"Morning, Stupid"

by rewriting_the_name



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One shot?, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unfiltered fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewriting_the_name/pseuds/rewriting_the_name
Summary: "Go make me a buffet...", She weakly demanded"Hm? Telling me what to do now, don't you?", You replied, eyes etched onto her with sheer capriciousness. You love it when you tease her, making her craving, and begging for your attention..."For the love of Hecate, Y/N... I'm hungry...""Say please...", You said, giving her a playful shrug"Y/N! No! >:("
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Kudos: 30





	"Morning, Stupid"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, new here, also my first attempt at writing a fic so... Guys, Please go easy on me. Just watched part 4 and I think this is my coping mechanism after CAOS has officially ended. Im proficient in English typos bcos English's not my first language hehe.
> 
> Salam from Indonesia :)

8 AM. 

Perfect time to start the day, you thought to yourself... 

So you were thinking of scrambling downstairs and maybe cook up a simple breakfast that is sweet enough to wake the two of you guys up.... 

And when I said about the two of you guys... I wasn't kidding on how madly in love you two are 

She is your fairy-tale, and you couldn't help but fall in love with her every single day you spent with her. Life is like a dream with her around... 

So, as you were thinking to step out of your covers, you decided to roll over to your right side... seeing the flow of her soft red strands, crumbling and nestling her face just like a celestial who are just waiting for your kiss to save her from her eternal slumber... 

"Morning, darling...", whispered to her ear as you smiled, cradling her closer to your face... and she smiled, a lovely yet peaceful smile that you craved since the night before... 

"I hope you're hungry... because I'm making a buffet for you this morning..." 

She yawned, latching onto you with a firm hug, nestling like a sweet little bird, close to your chest 

"Go make me a buffet...", She weakly demanded 

"Hm? Telling me what to do now, don't you?", You replied, eyes etched onto her with seer capriciousness. You love it when you tease her, making her craving and begging for your attention... 

"For the love of Hecate, Y/N... I'm hungry..." 

"Say please...", You said, giving her a playful shrug 

"Y/N! No! >:(" 

"Ah, ah... Say please..." You say once again, this time laying yourself on her belly, listening to the machinations of her stomach 

"Please." She said, strictly. Emotionless. 

"Please what?" You asked, giving her a cheeky grin 

"Please baby... I'm hungry... Make me one of the best breakfast that I ever had since Hilda's..." 

And you gave in, plastering a smug smile on your face. 

"That's what I want to hear- Hey!" 

She was hitting you with a pillow, right to your face.

"You talked too much...", She laughed. 

"It's still morning, and you are tooting that horn of your's already..." 

She said, as she moves closer to you and kissing you on the cheek 

"Morning, stupid... I love you...", She giggled


End file.
